


Siren Boy

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Inspired by Music, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: "I'm so highLove me, love me, love me, boyI'm so fineLove me, love me, love me, boy"-Maruv, Siren SongInspired by this music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=po5NQ4OzzzI





	Siren Boy

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/47470297061/in/dateposted/)


End file.
